A Quiet Mind
by FeeferJ
Summary: Song Fic based off of the Blue October song of the same name.


_A slow strangle with your feet on the floor_

_I've got 14 angels and we're sleeping alone_

_In the back of a cave, where the rest of us go_

_To feel normal_

_I call baby up. Leave me alone_

_I'm in pain but I won't let you band aid my wound_

_I am mad at a stage where I can seem to handle my own_

_Can't even handle my-_

It had been a tough mission, there had nearly been casualties, and Rogue was bone tired. She ached from head to toe, muscles tense, and angry. Every time she had tried closing her eyes, all she saw were scenes from the skirmish. She had made a mistake that had nearly cost the team dearly, and she had been running through a maze of guilt ever since. Again she shut her eyes and again the scene played out before her. Storm had been knocked unconscious by Sabretooth and lay prone on the ground, while Rogue had been struggling to hold her own against Mystique. She had finally gotten the upper hand and landed a sharp jab to the solar plexus when Mystique transformed into Logan. The vision of Logan in front of her had caught her off guard and she'd faltered mid-kick. It had been that moment of hesitation that had allowed Mystique to roll, grab the unconscious woman on the ground, and put a knife to her throat. If it hadn't been for Jean telekinetically freezing the situation, Ororo might have been lost. It was such a rookie mistake and Rogue cursed herself mentally. With a frustrated sigh she threw off her covers and made her way to the bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face and looked at her reflection in the mirror. With a disgusted grunt she stalked back into her bedroom and looked for a distraction. She threw the silk kimono Logan had bought for her in Madripoor over her nightgown, and opened the French doors leading out to her balcony. Silently she rose into the air and landed gently on the edge of the roof.

The roof had always held a measure of peace for Rogue, the small garden Storm had cultivated brought a sense of tranquility to the space. She wished that she could absorb the peace and tranquility of her environment as easily as she absorbed everything else and gently caressed the silky bud of a rose as if to test the notion. A sound from the overhang behind her forced her out of her reverie. Rogue whirled to face the person in the shadows, and relaxed as she was greeted by the scent of the cigar and the familiar sight of glowing embers as Logan took a deep drag. Rogue let out the breathe she hadn't realized she'd been holding in a loud whoosh and glared at the man in front of her.

"Were you planning on sayin something sugar, or were ya just gonna stand there watching me all night?" she huffed, all semblance of peace gone.

"I came out here for the same reason you did darlin'." Logan ground out the cigar and stepped forward out of the shadows.

"Something bothering you Marie?" Logan sauntered up to her, his level gaze never leaving her face, his eyes searching her out.

"What makes you think there's something bothering me Logan?" Rogue felt defensive for some reason and the tension in her body returned full force, causing all of her bruised muscles to protest.

"You're radiating tension darlin'. Don't even need enhanced senses to pick it up, it's written all over you." He stepped forward slightly and Rogue shivered.

Logan quirked an eyebrow. "Cold?"

"A little,' she lied.

"C'mere." He tugged her over to the glider, and into him as he sat the both of them down. When they were both seated comfortably he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

She relaxed into the embrace and laid her head against his chest, breathing in the scent of him.

"So what's on your mind darlin'?" Logan tilted his head enough to look down on the woman in his arms.

Rogue shifted to look up at him. "I messed up today, and it almost got Storm killed. I feel like I let everyone down, I let MYSELF down. Mystique found a weakness and it threw me. "She let out a sigh and averted her eyes. Logan was silent for several moments and absentmindedly stroked her hair.

"Everyone makes mistakes Marie, everyone has a weakness."

She looked up at him again eyes full of self loathing. "YOU don't. You don't have any weaknesses."

They stared at each other for a long moment before Rogue looked away. Logan grabbed her chin, using her hair as a barrier against her skin, and forced her to look back at him.

"EVERYONE has their weaknesses Marie, even me." The look on his face sent another shiver coursing through her and his arms tightened around her.

"What's your weakness Logan?" Her exhaustion began creeping up on her and she tried to stifle a yawn. The thoughtless way Logan stroked her hair helped to release the tension in her, the heat of his body enveloped her, his arms providing a safe haven. She felt her eyes drift shut, and was almost immediately asleep.

Logan listened to her breathing slow and even out as he continued to run his hand through her hair, the silken strands gliding through his fingers, and the scent of her shampoo drifting upwards each time her hair fell. He held her as she slept for a while, before gently lifting her into his arms to return her to her own room.

She woke as he pulled the covers over her and through the haze of sleep said, "You never answered my question."

Logan looked down at the woman in the bed with a smirk.

"You darlin'. My weakness is you." The slow breathing told him that she was once again asleep, and he kissed the top of her head before shutting the door behind him.

_You give me a quiet mind, and I…_

_I love you_

_You give me a quiet mind, and I…_

_I love you_

_Until the end_

_Until the end_

_Give me strength to be kind… to combine_

_All the good things in life that were so hard to find_

_But I have and I won't let them go like I do with my friends_

_My friends_

_Still hearing voices from front… from behind_

_They're the reasons I choose when to live… how to die_

_When to cast… when to reel_

_When to buy… when to steal_

_And when to fiend for the friends that taught you being inappropriate will_

_Give me a quiet mind_

_And I …_

_I love you._

_You give me a quiet mind, and I…_

_I love you._

_You give me a quiet mind, and I…_

_I love you._

_You give me, You give me a quiet mind and I…_

_I love you_

_Until the end…_

_Until the end_

Song: A Quiet Mind by Blue October


End file.
